piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Scurvyshot's Guide to Invasions!
Hi! Im James Scurvyshot of the Elite Thievery Company! I'm kind of the invasion man in the guild and I wanted to share a few pointers! Happy Hunting! Basic Things Invasions target spots on the island (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego) that are key goals to destroy the Caribbean. Make a plan! Make sure all attack points are covered and everyone can do their part. The first two waves can be handled by players as low as level ten, but the other four should be handled by 15-50, But watch out for Powder keg runners! To all levels under ten: You can take the first wave, but after that, you cannot do much more. Invasions DO NOT start with low level skeletons. Ex. Gravedigger, Bandit, Mutineer. They start with Undead Pirates and all enemies have NO DEFINTE LEVEL (that is shown). Their attack power depends on the number of players defending the island. Server It's VERY easy to play on a quiet server. All weapons do about the same damage as if you were fighting outside of the invasion, but it is harder to defeat Jolly Roger. On the other hand, a busy server like Abassa has many players, it can mean that weapons do very little damage and players have to team up. It does have an advantage though; It is easier to defeat Roger when he comes on land. His power comes from the opposition - the more people fighting, the stronger the enemies are. To Crew Or Not To Crew? CREW!!!! This can make your life much easier if you crew up with other players. They can keep track of your health, postition, and status. And, who knows? You might find a long lost friend or meet some new ones! Here are the crew bonus stats: Two Pirates: 20% Three Pirates: 25% Four Pirates: 30% Five Pirate: 35% Six Pirates: 40% Seven Pirates: 45% Eight or more Pirates: 50% Port Royal Invasion! Jolly is attempting to lay siege to Port Royal and the Governor's Mansion! A great strategy is to have staves on the docks near Fort Charles. You can also get up close and personal with the undead BUT WATCH FOR POWDER KEGS. Use the town as a fallback point if the barricade is breached. Also have a team near Darby Drydock to protect the other beach, which is more dangerous due to the fact that it is more open. Use Cassandra as a fallback point if the beach barricade is destroyed. When Jolly comes ashore, if he is near Fort Charles, use grenades. It gives you an advantage as you're on a hill. If he comes from the shipwright, use staffs if you are on mostly level ground. Tortuga Invasion! Jolly is attempting to burn down Tortuga and kill Jack Sparrow, who is hiding in the Faithful Bride! Tortuga invasions are a little easier than Padres or Port Royal, because the two beaches are very close. I tend to find blunderbusses work well because both beaches are small and the enemy is cramped. Also bayonets and muskets sniping from long range can save a lot of mates and time. And, as always, staves are a great choice. Do not use broadswords; beacase it's so cramped, you may take on more enemies than you can handle. If the Dock near O'Malley is destroyed, use the gypsy barricade as a fallback. If the Smugglers Beach Barricade is breached, use the small flat of land near the entrance to the Wildwoods as a fallback. When Jolly comes on land, use bayonets and muskets from long range. Padres del Fuego Invasion! Jolly is now attempting to claim Padres as well as many seasoned pirate souls! This invasion is the hardest as there is varying ground and terrain. The attack points are also very separated, and there are sometimes bosses such as Thaddeus Wormwood and Gideon Grog. One word that will bring sucess: SNIPING. If you are on the bridge use bayonets and muskets and kill them from afar. Grenades work too. If you're on the other beach near the lone shipwright, use staves and grenades. DONT GET CLOSE. When Jolly comes ashore, use repeaters and hex shot to rob him of voodoo. Its also best to kill him quickly (Maximum damage weapons: staves, blunderbuss, grenades, anything above 2,000 damage). Editor's note A captain is as only as good as his crew, and respect one another. Hats off to the Elite Thievery Co. They can listen with all ears and execute without flaw. I admit sometimes I can be a military man, but only because I want everything to go as planned. Category:Guides